Derek Armstrong's letters to the Kimmings-Tachimi
Derek Armstrong had sent threatening letters to the Kimmings-Tachimi for seven years until Maria, Satsuki and Martin’s death. Every letter and attachments that came with it were put on a noticeboard in the family’s kitchen so if Derek got arrested, They could be used against him if he got trialed. Letter 1: November 20th 1982 “THE CONCERNED CITIZENS HAS BEEN INFORMED OF YOUR DEVIL-WORSHIPPING AND CHILD ABUSE, GIVE UP MARIA OR FACE THE CONSENQUENCES” Letter 2: January 12th 1983 Derek sent drawings of Satsuki as a witch and a demon (made by Josephine) to her home. Letter 3: January 17th 1983 Ripped up Japan flags were sent with the words “JAP WHORE” written on them. Letter 4: Feburary 2nd 1983 ”To Satsuki, This is not a joke, give up your Satanic religion and join Christianity, Salvation awaits you or you will be going to hell” Letter 5: Feburary 22nd 1983 ”Satsuki and Martin, For the sake of concerned citizens of our Christian home, FUCK OFF, You scare others will your beliefs“ Letter 6: March 1st 1983 ”YOU TWO ARE ABUSING YOUR CHILD, FOR THE SAKE OF MARIA, GIVE HER UP AND LEAVE HER AT THIS ADDRESS ———————“ The address was hidden with a post it note. "Or else I will have you arrested for child endangerment!" Letter 7: March 26th 1983 ”YOU ARE NEXT” Letter 8: April 5th 1983 ”You are nothing but supporters of the KKK!” Letter 9: April 17th 1983 "This is your last chance! Relinquish your passports to Japan!" Letter 10: May 1st 1983 ”I cannot wait until you die” The message also featured a photo of Satsuki’s face being in the arms of the Grim Reaper. Letter 11: May 16th 1983 Letter 12: May 30th 1983 Letter 13: June 5th 1983 Two letters were posted, one read “REJECT DEVIL-WORSHIPPING” The other was a broken Dio: Holy Diver record. Letter 14: July 7th 1983 "Don't bother going to the authorities! They won't believe you, and you will go to jail for lying!" Letter 15: July 15th 1983 The law is on my side Letter 16: August 3rd 1983 ”STOP READING THAT HORRID BATTLE MANGA” Letter 17: August 17th 1983 To whom it may concern, THIS IS A CHRISTIAN NEIGHBORHOOD We don’t want tarot card and Shinto crap corrupting our neighbourhoo. Letter: December 1st 1984 "Your daughter’s interests are too immoral for a girl of her gender, and also, her name is NOT The World." Letter: June 18th 1985 ”YOU MURDERED YOUR BABY, ABORTION IS MURDER” Letter: October 15th 1987 ”THE DEVIL-WORSHIPPER’S ARM HAS BEEN BROKEN, HA HA HA HA HA HA”. Letter: November 2nd 1987 “To who may concern. The Strange Adventures of JoJo JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure has been banned in our community for satanic beliefs. You have 3 days to gather up your merchandise and throw it away” Satsuki crossed it the incorrect title and put the right title in. Letter: December 24th 1987 ”SANTA CLAUS DOESN’T GIVE PRESENTS TO DEVIL-WORSHIPPING CHILDREN AND THEIR MOTHERS. HE GIVES COAL!" Letter: January 18th 1988 ”Happy last birthday to the devil-worshipper, Happy last birthday to the devil-worshipper, Happy Last birthday to the bitch, I hope you go to hell.” Letter: February 1st 1988 A photo of Leonard Siffleet’s decapitation was sent with Satsuki’s face over the executioner’s head. Mikey kept this photo in his room instead of the clipboard as it even disgusted him. Letter: February 8th 1988 “I can’t wait until you die.” It also features a photo of a skull and crossbones. Letter: February 19th 1988 ”What’s new POW Camp Princess? Woooah-wooooah! What’s New POW Camp Princess? Woooah-wooooah! POW Camp Princess, POW Camp Princess I got severed Westerner heads from your daddy. So you could use them in the occult!” The letter references Tom Jones’ hit, What’s New Pussycat and mockingly calling Satsuki a POW Camp Princess akin to the term Mafia Princess. Letter: October 31st 1988 Sent a severed pig’s head in a box with a note reading “Happy Halloween Pagan Fuckers”, The head has the words “DIE JAPS” on it. The contents, the pig’s head alone was enough to make Martin vomit, The Wintergreens were visiting at the time. Maria said it was the worst letter ever sent to her, The family then burned the head in a box but kept the note. She also said despite the ostracism her mother got, People started to see who Derek really was. Letter: December 18th 1989 ”Help me Mommy, It’s hot in hell, God says I can’t go to heaven for being a devil-worshipping bitch” A picture of Maria was also printed on the letter. Letter: December 21st 1989 ”Mommy, The devils raped me” Letter: December 20th 1989 ”Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, The devil’s doing bad things to me, help mommy.” Letter: December 22nd 1989 ”My new home, rent-free, Ha ha ha ha” It also features Maria’s shrine. Letter: December 23rd 1989 “Satsuki wasn’t just a devil-worshipper, She was also a whore” Derek’s continued harrassment days after Maria’s death led to his criminal trial for harassment and bullying. Final Letter: May 14th 1990 A final letter was sent to Mikey six months after his son, daughter-in-law and granddaughter died. It features a horse-drawn carriage with the words in red “HAPPY MOTHER’S DAY”Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Fanfics